


Baby Boy Blue

by ar00se



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Tythan - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 0 to 100 real quick, Angst, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, i am also a big gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar00se/pseuds/ar00se
Summary: Tyler was a very particular man. He took his meds at the exact same time every day, and even had his favorite numbers organized into a list. There was a certain pride he took in being as in control of himself as he was. But lately, there was one thing, one person who was testing this.Ethan.(a big gay mess)





	Baby Boy Blue

**Author's Note:**

> someone needs to write smut in this fandom and it might as well be me. i apologize.

Tyler was a very particular man. He took his meds at the exact same time every day, and even had his favorite numbers organized into a list. There was a certain pride he took in being as in control of himself as he was. But lately, there was one thing, one person who was testing this. 

Ethan.

The blue haired boy who had flown to LA and was now a large part of him and Mark’s lives. From the beginning, Tyler had this feeling about him. Intrigue perhaps? Whatever it was, he found that around Ethan he would lose focus on the rest of the world. Like nothing else mattered except this boy who could make someone known as “stone face” smile just by laughing.

As they became more comfortable around each other, it became clear to Tyler that Ethan meant something different to him. 

He first noticed during their charity stream for Crisis Text Line when the other two were applying makeup to him. Mark had finished quickly, while Ethan was taking the time to write the iconic phrase “smile always” on his cheek. He ended up leaning heavily on Tyler’s lap which made the taller man’s heart race. Was it normal to be this close? He had thought to himself.

After that day, a fire seemed to ignite in his chest. It became much more difficult to hide his intent, especially when they were alone. Ethan was just so damn kissable and Tyler wanted to hold him and never let go.  
\--------------------------  
It was late at night and Ethan was almost done with editing. He hadn’t meant to stay at the office for this long, but Mark had given him several videos to finish up so there was enough content for his channel. The ‘Markiplier TV’ video, while it turned out great, had put them behind schedule. 

As he was making some last minor changes, he registered the sound of a door slamming and heavy footsteps. Removing his headphones, he slowly turned around in his chair and stared at the dark hallway before him. 

Then out sauntered Tyler, who had a curious expression on his face until he saw Ethan and broke into a smile. “Hey blue boy, ready to go?”

“Uh, what are you doing…here?” Ethan asked cautiously, trying to piece together what was happening.

Tyler paused, pulling out his phone and tapping the screen a few times then showing it to the other. “You texted me earlier, asking me to pick you up. See?” 

“I have no memory of doing that, but I believe you. I’m almost done.” He turned back around, and added the finishing touches to the video. 

Seeing Ethan so subdued was strange, but Tyler knew that Mark worked him pretty hard. He walked up behind him and lay his hands on the thin shoulders, gently massaging them. 

Ethan made a surprised noise but quickly relaxed. “That actually feels really good.” He murmured, letting his eyes slip shut. 

The reaction made the taller man’s insides stir. He let it go on for a little longer, then pulled away so he wouldn’t get himself too worked up. It ended with a pat on the shoulder. “Hurry up so we can leave.”

After a few minutes, Ethan stood up and stretched. They locked the office, got in the car, and drove home silently. 

Once inside, they found themselves going towards the couch to sit down rather than their individual rooms. Tyler turned on the TV to some comedy special, although neither of them payed it any attention. 

Ethan was intensely aware of their closeness. He could feel Tyler’s leg pressed against his own, the occasional brush of their shoulders. It seemed to go on for an eternity, just the two of them pretending to watch TV while they drowned in the tension. 

Eventually they shut it off, and went up to bed.

 

The next morning Mark told them they could come in late. Tyler shuffled to Ethan’s room and poked his head in. “You get Mark’s text?”

“Yeah.”

He went downstairs and plopped himself on the couch with his laptop. Soon the other boy joined him, turning on the TV. 

“Hey Tyler?” Ethan spoke softly, glancing over. “Could you massage my shoulders again? I feel sore, I think I slept weird or something.”

At this Tyler looked over at him, his heart starting to race as he remembered how he was affected last night at the office. He couldn’t say that out loud though, so he simply nodded and hoped he appeared nonchalant. “Okay, uh, yeah. How do you wanna-” He gestured vaguely.

Ethan smiled and turned around with his back towards him. “Just like this.”

Putting his laptop on the coffee table, Tyler cleared his throat and tried to make sure there was plenty of space between them. “I’m not a professional, obviously. You’ll have to let me know when something is good or bad.” 

With that he grasped the shoulders before him. He did his best to feel where there were any knots and press against them, gently at first. He worked his way from the spine out. When he found a particularly rough spot, Ethan groaned. 

“Right there.”

Tyler swallowed hard, but continued. He scooted closer to get better leverage, working another spot until it loosened. 

“That’s so good, Tyler.” 

His pants were definitely feeling tighter, except this time he couldn’t stop himself. Raising up on his knees he increased the pressure even further. 

Ethan cursed under his breath and leaned back simultaneously, meeting the unmistakable bulge behind him. 

They both froze. 

“Ethan, I-” Tyler stuttered, with no way to explain himself. He shouldn’t have let it get this far when he knew this could have happened. And now he may have completely ruined their friendship because he couldn’t control his dick.

“Did that, did I make you hard?” Ethan felt like he couldn’t breathe. Without warning, he slid back and sat himself right on the other’s lap. Grinding his hips, he could feel Tyler’s cock pressed against him.

Tyler moaned and gripped his hips tightly. “Fuck, Ethan. What are you doing to me?”

Ethan chuckled, “Good things it seems.” He turned around on his lap so they were face to face. “And trust me, I want this just as bad.”

Tyler wrapped his arms around the smaller boys’ waist, then started kissing his neck. He made his way up until their lips collided. The two made out with such intensity, their jaws began to hurt. Everything seemed to fade away around them. What only mattered to him was Ethan’s soft, wet mouth. 

They finally pulled apart when the need to breathe became too much. Tyler moved his hands to cup his cheeks. “Want to move this upstairs?”

“Not gonna make it.” Ethan pushed the man to lie down on the couch, unzipping his pants. He pulled out his cock and flicked his tongue over the tip. 

“Oh fuck.” Tyler ran his hand through the others blue hair, gripping it tight.

Ethan nearly whimpered as he began to bob his head, going down as far as he could before it became uncomfortable. He let his head be guided as he thrust his own hips against the couch to get some relief. Shortly they were both on the edge and as they came together with a shout, Tyler reached to interlock their fingers. 

Panting heavily, Ethan sprawled on top of him. 

“I should ask you to give me massages more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked?


End file.
